


Unreal

by Moontyger



Category: Xenosaga
Genre: Community: no_true_pair, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-29
Updated: 2010-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-08 12:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moontyger/pseuds/Moontyger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one touched a Realian. No one offered them comfort or caring or physical affection. They weren't people, after all. They had no need of such things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unreal

  
"I'm not made for this," Canaan protested, stepping back the moment Shion's lips released his.

"But you're capable of it." She smiled at him, met his eyes in a way that few did. Shion always looked directly at him, where others looked away or past him. Her hand skimmed over his body, drifting down his chest in a long caress.

"Yes." It wasn't a capability he had had much reason to use, but they hadn't made him impotent. Why should they? Like all Realians, he had a function, had capabilities and commands built into him, but in most other respects, his creators had apparently seen no reason to deviate from the normal human pattern.

She leaned closer, long brown hair brushing his neck as she whispered in his ear. "How long has it been since someone has touched you?"

It was only a question, and yet Canaan tensed, felt himself rendered unexpectedly brittle, easily broken from only those few words. He didn't answer, refused to let her know the effect her words had had, unwilling to reveal his vulnerability in a reply, but he couldn't make himself pull away.

She should know the answer anyway; it was nearly a given. Never. No one touched a Realian, at least not in the way she meant. No one offered them comfort or caring or physical affection. They weren't people, after all. They had no need of such things.

But it seemed no one had told Shion that, or else she didn't believe it. She was different, and she went on being so, kissing his throat below his ear and slowly working her way down until she reached the join of neck and shoulder. Canaan stared straight ahead, barely breathing. If he didn't look, he wouldn't see that this wasn't real.

But Shion wasn't having any of that. She moved in front of him, arms sliding around his waist, and stood on tiptoe to kiss him again. She felt smaller and more fragile against him than he'd expected, and he raised his arms to wrap around her automatically, responding to an instinct he'd never known he had. She leaned back against his arms and smiled, a sensual curve of lips he'd never quite seen before, while her fingers grasped the zipper of his flight suit and started to pull it down.

He shivered, but dismissed it as a response to the cold air of the ship on his bare skin, skin Shion was now warming with her fingers and mouth, kissing and stroking over his shoulders as she eased the suit back, letting it slide down his arms to rest against his elbows.

She stopped then, pausing to look at him for a long moment. Green eyes traveled his body slowly, from head to toe and then back up again, ending when she met his gaze. It was hard to look back at her, to see her look at him as though he were a real person. Canaan didn't want to see it, didn't want to even consider that someone could think of him that way. He was used to being ignored, used to being nothing more than a tool. He didn't want to get used to anything else.

Shion frowned, a faint line between the eyebrows he was staring at to avoid looking into her eyes. "Do you want me to stop?" Yes. It was what he should say, the best thing for both of them. But he couldn't bring himself to say it. Canaan forced himself to look at her and slowly shook his head.

After all, he was a Realian. He was programmed to obey. And if he wanted this, maybe even needed it, no one had to know.

 


End file.
